The Morning Must Come
by misybee
Summary: A very short story about Harry and Draco's midnight escapades  WARNING hardcore yaoi. Harry X Draco. Reviews welcome. Sorry about any spelling errors, please ignore them


Harry slipped out of bed and crept across the cold stone floor towards the end of his bed and quickly reached underneath pulling out the familiar form of his dad's old invisibility cloak. He stood and flung it around his body before tip toeing to the door hoping no one would be awake in the common room.

Downstairs all was quite. It didn't take him long to escape out the somewhat miffed and confused fat lady's portrait and he hid in the shadows to awaken the marauders map.

"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." he whispered. The map of Hogwarts began to draw itself out before him as if there were a spider spinning an inky web upon the thick, stained paper. He eyes scanned the sheet first finding himself and then taking note of those nearest to him. Two prefects were making their rounds a few corridors away but for now no one was heading in his direction. He let his gaze wonder the labyrinth of corridors until it came to rest upon the name of one boy. Draco Malfoy was hurriedly pacing up and down the length of an empty classroom, waiting. Heat flooded Harry's chest causing his heart to burst into the strange tingling sensation that he recently happen more often whenever he thought of that blond haired boy. He suppressed the butterflies but wasted no time in silently moving through the castle towards the name that once had caused a sickly flavour in his mouth. Much had changed since then.

As Harry quickly pushed open the door he watched as Malfoy jerked his body towards the door, eyes wide in fear. Once he saw that no one had appeared enter he relaxed and smiled.

Harry dropped the cloak taking Malfoy's face in his hand and crushing their lips together. For several moments they remained motionless enjoying the warmth of each other's skin. Slowly they pulled back and Draco's hands lipped behind Harry pulling him forward so their hips were pressed together.  
>"You have no idea how much I've want to do that today." said Harry linking his hands behind Draco's head. Malfoy looked down in Harry's emerald eyes lovingly before slowly dropping his head to kiss him again in answer.<br>Harry moaned a little as he felt the soft, warm tongue invade his mouth, exploring every inch and caressing, dancing with his own. Draco pressed Harry's body closer to his and felt strong hands running through his hair. Inside their bodies two hearts were burning, begging to be let free.  
>"I can't take it anymore." Harry whispered, their noses gently nuzzling. "I need you."<br>Draco smiled, stroking Harry's cheek. "Thank God, I thought you'd never ask." He drew one hand down Harry's shirt until he found the waistband of his blue and white stripe pyjamas and yanked it down. He fondled teasingly with Harry's package before slowly licking it along the fully length and tentatively flicking the tip of his tongue across the head. Harry shuddered, a small gasp escaping out into the air.  
>"Don't worry." Draco reassured him. "I've soundproofed the room. No one can hear us." One more flick of the tongue drew out a more audible moan from the dark haired wizard and excited Malfoy even more. Harry enjoyed the sense of his arousal growing and looked down to look at Draco's own hardness. Malfoy took Harry's length in his mouth and bobbed his head forward and back drawing more and more excited moans from his lover, driving him wild with purely the heat of his mouth.<br>Harry's fingers trembled as he unbuttoned his top and threw it to the ground. Then he pushed Malfoy's head away, drawing him up to kiss him full on the mouth. It took them very little time to remove Draco's clothing and he returned to covering every inch of Harry's body with kisses. As he arrived back at the large erection his finger prodded as the puckered hole at Harry's back. Harry knees almost buckled beneath him as the long, thin digit pushed as far as it could into Harry's hole.  
>"Oh God, Draco please." he cried out as his eyes widened in pleasure as precum dribbled into his lovers mouth. Draco picked up the pace moving his head quicker and adding another finger whilst pumping himself with the other hand. "I can't do this much longer Draco, I'm gonna blow." hearing this Draco got off his knees, smiling and licked the whiteness of his lips. It was too early to bring their pleasure to an end.<br>"Turn around and get on the floor." he said with a quick peck on the cheek.  
>Willingly he obliged, looking back with pleading eyes. Malfoy took a step forward waving a cool clear lube on Harry's arse with a flick of the wand before throwing it to the ground and positioning himself. Steadily he pressed forward and was soon buried deep within Harry. He remained still as they both enjoyed the initial sensation then Harry spoke out.<br>"For fucks sake move, I want you." Draco laughed and began to pull back. When his head began to slide out he thrust back in again and started to set a steady pace moving in and out, over and over.  
>Harry's voice sang through the cold out as Draco set his body on fire.<br>"Fuck, Harry. You feel so good." Draco's cock was penetrating Harry repeatedly causing the two young boys to cry out in ecstasy. Having already been excited almost to the point of climax it didn't take Harry long to spray a stream of thick, white liquid across the floor. As he did so all his muscles tensed throwing Draco into a fit of lust.  
>He began to pound into the tanned body in front of him cry out in joy. Harry's cock instantly hardened and he screamed out Draco's name with every other thrust, begging him for more, his hips bucking forward and back with Malfoy trying to get the most out of every movement.<br>Suddenly Draco's voice rang out pure and clear. "I'm going to-" suddenly he let rip and his cum erupted out of Harry's tight hole. The hot river of fluid sent Harry into his own burst of semen. Their heads flew back and eventually they fell to the floor, a sweaty bundle of body parts. Entwined in each other's arms the two boys lay staring into the others eye and ignoring the mess around them.  
>Draco moved his head forward and tasted Harry for one final time before pushing himself up and grabbing at his wand.<br>It didn't take him long to clear up with the aid of magic, Harry staring at him the whole time. All too soon Malfoy was dressed and ready to leave.  
>"Well, Potter. I'll see you tonight."<br>And with that he left leaving Harry to stare after him as the thick wooden door swung shut. A small shaft of dawn sunlight flickered through the window warming Harry's face as his heart burned with excitement and face formed a contented grin. With Draco there nothing could stop him, nothing could stop his love.


End file.
